


His Human, His Demon

by mediumgrave



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Demon, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tearing Clothing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Alphonse would really like to finish planning. Shade would much rather do anything else.





	His Human, His Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know how to fit this into notes so a general TW for this also involving the sexualization of a Trans Man's chest (pre-op) so if that will cause dysphoria for you please take care of yourself! 
> 
> Day 5 - Demon Fucking from @RonTheMess on Twitter

Alphonse Miller liked to consider himself the one who was in charge of most situations around him. He would disagree with the particular wording of the statement above and say that he _is_ in charge of every situation around him.

Well, he’d be a liar. He _is_ a liar and_ has always_ been a liar.

There are several situations we could look at to help support this claim, but there is one that is the most interesting according to Shade.

Shade spent most of his days being hidden away in a ruby stored on Alphonse’s neck with a silver chain. It was a humiliating place to be for a Shadow Demon like him, but he made due.

Their relationship was this: The two of them were to work together to become stronger. Alphonse gained his magic and other power through Shade. Shade relied on Alphonse to gain his own power and access to the world. The two of them both thought they had the upper hand in the situation.

Despite being trapped in a necklace most of the time, Shade knew that this meant something very important. Alphonse was afraid of him. He was pretending that he had the upper hand, but knew that this was only temporary.

So, what was that situation that stuck out to Shade? He’s glad that you asked.

The two of them had a sort of dance. Taking turns with leading, taking turns with following. Both of them held their own power over the other at different times.

This particular time began as an argument. Something about Alphonse’s most recent plans to dismantle a local temple. Shade had been let out of the necklace to help, but Shade wasn’t paying attention close enough to pick up the details. But, he assumed that planning is what this was. Taking down the clerical hierarchy was Alphonse’s favorite past time. Which, lined up with Shade’s whole moral situation considering his whole demon thing. But, he was really fucking bored.

“Al, I get it. This is an important mission! But, can’t we do something interesting first and then get back to business?”

Alphonse scoffed, not even turning to face the demon. Too busy standing against a desk and looking over maps and floor plans. “Interesting? As if this wasn’t the most interesting thing in our lifetime? And don’t forget that we’re on a time crunch with this one Shade. Tomorrow is the best chance we’ll have with the temples holding the community wide festival so they’ll all be busy. We just need to find the most efficient way to set off...”

Shade stopped trying to listen. Alphonse wasn’t going to listen to him so he wasn’t going to waste his time trying to listen to him either. He’ll make his own fun if Alphonse isn’t going to give it to him directly.

Despite being an asshole, Alphonse was a rather good looking fellow. Which, was honestly how he got away with so much shit. Shame he kept all of it covered up most of the time. Shade tells him pretty often that it would make their raids much more interesting if Alphonse showed himself off a little more.

Alphonse preferred all black formal wear. Lace and frills that lined his shirts. Vests with low cuts that would look much better if they weren’t on top of more clothing. Unnecessary layers of clothing that from Shade's observation many humans found attractive, for whatever reason. They just got in the way in his opinion, both the other humans and the clothing.

“Shade.”

“Huh.”

“I asked your opinion.”

Shade grins, letting his eyes graze over his human slowly. “Sorry, busy checking out your ass.”

Shade’s grin stretches impossibly wide as he watches his human tense. Fingers curling into fists and his shoulders raise up. “That’s not what we’re talking about Shade.”

Alphonse sees the room grow darker, the only lighting left in the room is the flicker of candles. Romantic lighting, ominous lighting, the word would vary on which party you asked. Then, he feels his demon get closer to him. “We’ll plan later sweet cheeks.” Then, there's a cold hand squeezing the round flesh of his ass.

“Shade we don’t have time for this.” Shade’s other hand is now palming at Alphonse’s crotch, ignoring the desk that would have stopped a more corporeal being.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about that?” Shade presses his body against Alphonse, pushing him into the desk. Giving him no room to move. If he really wanted to get Shade off of him Alphonse had plenty of spells at his disposal, plenty of gods that would welcome his repentance to strike Shade down with radiant damage. But, if he wants Shade to get him off all he had to do was let him.

"I-" Alphonse swallows. For someone who talks his way out of a lot of shit he sure is quiet.

"Thought so babe."

Alphonse turns to give Shade a look of disgust. Just because Alphonse couldn’t see in this dark didn’t mean that he thought Shade couldn’t see every small change in behavior. Shade cackles.

Now that all of their mandatory banter is out of the way, Shade can get to the more interesting business. Alphonse really should listen to his clothing advice more.

Alphonse cries out as a claw rakes itself across his thigh. It’s not gentle by any stretch of imagination. It’s the same amount of force Alphonse has seen Shade use on the battlefield. He feels them pierce through fabric and then skin, a long drag that leaves blood dripping down his thigh already.

Shade hooks his fingers on the torn fabric and pulls on it roughly, causing the once repairable rip to tear open wide and leave pale flesh exposed. Pale flesh covered in new and old scars, and now fresh blood painting and caressing the skin. Shade thought that his human looked best like this, torn open and ready for him. He still had more to tear through, and that was exciting.

There’s two sensations that happen simultaneously for Alphonse. First, there’s cold shadow that seeps away from the body of the demon to gently caress the exposed skin. Second, there is another claw raking from his groin to his ass. Exposing him, leaving him open. There’s more blood, seeping its way into dark fabric and onto the floor.

“You know, this would be much easier if you wore those things I’ve seen other humans wear.”

It’s hard to grasp onto those words and make sense of what the demon is trying to say when there’s already so much distracting him. “I-I have told you why I can’t wear skirts Sha-Shade.”

Shade cackles as he hears the stutter. Just another sign that he was currently winning this.

“You know I don’t understand your human and ridiculous rules of gender and shit.” He’s heard Alphonse talk about it countless times. But it didn’t make any of it any less ridiculous.

Then there’s the final few scratches of claws. Across Alphonse’s chest. It takes a couple of times for Shade to get through all the fabric that is here. The vest, the neck piece, the shirt, and the binder. Again, Shade didn’t understand why all of this was necessary. He’s seen Alphonse after a long day complain about how the binder was starting to hurt and shorten his breath. Yet, he’d glare at Shade when he asked why it was so necessary that he wore it.

Besides, it hid one of Shade’s favorite parts of his body.

Shade takes Alphonse’s breast in his hands and moans as if he’s the one being touched. What can he say? He loves the large mounds of flesh here. They’re so malleable and warm. He can’t decide whether he loves groping them more or the feeling of them on his cock more. Besides, he also knows that this is enjoyable for Alphonse as well. He loves hearing the little gasps and moans from his human as he squeezes his chest and toys with the most sensitive parts of it.

There isn’t much warning given to Alphonse before he feels Shade’s cock is slamming into the wet walls of his front hole. He isn’t sure when Shade lined himself up to do that, or if he did. There’s just too much sensation to focus on. There’s the desk that’s pressing hard into his hips and holding himself up. He’s bent over it, but there’s hands groping his breasts holding him up. And now, there is a cock unapologetically slamming into him over and over again.

To say that Shade was large would be an understatement. He’s a demon who has minor control over the way that his shadow forms his shape, so he expands his size to fill up and feel as much of Alphonse as possible.

Despite how poised and perfect Alphonse pretended to be in most situations, most humans haven’t heard him scream and moan the way that he does when his demon is pounding into him from behind. They haven’t seen the way his stomach bulges when there’s a large cock taking him so deeply. They haven’t seen the way blood looks so pretty while it runs down him.

Shade thinks that they should see Alphonse like this. Alphonse could probably get a lot of business done if he offered his body up to his business partners. Besides, Shade would love to watch.

Then, he feels the walls of Alphonse’s wet flesh squeeze around him and Shade can’t help but to slam his hips into Alphonse one more time and spill into him as he cums making his human scream one final time.

He stays in him as he feels his cock slowly soften. Alphonse panting and holding crumpled papers in his hands that he held onto desperately in the moment.

His human really should let him do this to him more.


End file.
